The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balangdarla’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during November 2002 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with continuous flowering, good branching, and moderately vigorous growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 105-1-1,2-2-1, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium vigor, and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 156-2-2, not patented, characterized by its deep violet blue-colored flowers, medium vigor, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2003 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2003 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.